When I was your man
by xX Yuki Uchiha Xx
Summary: Una historia de ¿amor?, que no pudo ser... (one shot - song fic)


**N/A: Este es un shot, basada en una canción que me encanta de Bruno Mars, "When i was your man", así que espero que la escuchen mientras leen, y no nieguen que es una bellísima canción, aunque da penita T.T**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Nunca pensé que todo terminaría así…

"_Same bed but it feels just a little bigger now"_

Esta vez, me decidí, me levanté de la cama, no había podido dormir bien aquella noche, pero no me podía quedar allí más tiempo, tenía que presentarme a trabajar, y el despertador no ayudaba; me bajé de ella, ni siquiera miré al lado, esta cama lucía demasiado grande para mí, me sentía pesado, no tenía ganas de nada, pero ya qué, debía ducharme y apurarme.

Ya vestido, me dirigí hacia la cocina, busqué mi taza, y detuve mi brazo por unos segundos, allí también estaba la de _ella_, junto a la mía; la cogí –la de ella-, me serví un café, lo necesitaba, miré mi móvil, ya no tenía más tiempo, dejé la taza en el fregadero, salí del departamento, bajé al estacionamiento por el ascensor, y me metí a mi auto.

El clima no ayudaba con mi humor, estaba nublado, algo frío, y en otras oportunidades, me hubiese parecido un día perfecto, pero ahora, por primera vez, podía _admitir_ que me sentía deprimido, y eso no era nada bueno.

"_Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same" _

Encendí la radio, esperaba que alguna de esas canciones movidas de los últimos tiempos, me animara un poco, aunque nunca fui el alma de la fiesta, no acostumbraba a ir a estas; puse cualquier emisora, y cuando empezó a sonar, era _esa _canción, _nuestra canción_, y sin _ella_, no sonaba igual.

Llegué a la compañía Uchiha, no podía faltar más días, mi hermano Itachi, había estado reemplazándome, y se lo agradecía, y mi mejor amigo Naruto, también había ayudado, a su manera, claro, y por ello, debía mostrarme en mejores condiciones que hace un mes, cuando _ella_ y yo nos separamos.

El día fue normal, nada fuera de lo común, todos me vieron como si hubiese regresado de vacaciones, y es que esa había sido la excusa de mi ausencia, pero tenía amigos, a los cuales no podía engañar, aunque aquellos _amigos_, los teníamos _ella_ y yo en común.

Al final del día, Naruto me invitó a tomar un trago, para celebrar mi regreso, y yo se lo acepté, pero al entrar a uno de nuestros lugares a los que frecuentábamos, los vimos allí, nuestros amigos, bebían animadamente, y varios alzaron la mirada, me sonrieron al verme, y con sus manos, nos llamaban para que nos acercáramos. Eso hicimos, conversábamos de cualquier cosa, siempre y cuando no fuese de _ella_; fue un agradable momento, no lo puedo negar, regresé luego de un par de horas a mi departamento, e intenté dormir, sin éxito alguno.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Ocho meses más pasaron, las reuniones con los amigos, luego del trabajo, se volvieron una terapia para mí, podíamos hablar de cualquier _cosa_, o eso creí, pensé estar preparado.

"_When our Friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down,_

_Because my heart breaks a little, when i hear your name."_

—¿Y cómo está _ella_? —me aventuré a preguntar, provocando que varios de ellos se atragantaran con lo que tuviesen en la boca, o derramaran el trago de la impresión.

—¿T-te refieres a S-sakura-chan, teme? —mi rubio amigo había evitado el tema por mí, pero yo sabía que continuaban viéndola. Oír su nombre, ocasionó que la herida que creía estaba sanando, volviera a abrirse; asentí para mi sorpresa y martirio personal.

—Ella está saliendo con _alguien_ — todos miraron con reproche a Kiba, quien a mi parecer, ser sincero, era su forma de demostrarme su amistad.

—Ya veo —dije sin preguntar más. No les mostré que me molestara, pero sí que ya no quería seguir hablando de ello.

El tema fue cerrado, no necesitaba detalles, esperaba que ella fuera feliz, y que ese hombre, realmente la amara, eso era todo.

**Flashback 9 meses, y unos días atrás…**

"_Too Young, too dumb to realize,_

_That i should have bought you flowers, and held your hand,_

_Should have gave you all my hours, when i had the chance,_

_Take you to every party, because all you wanted to do was dance…"_

Sakura, últimamente estaba algo decaída, y no entendía del todo por qué, ella y yo empezamos una relación hace como un año y medio, y vivimos juntos desde hace diez meses más o menos, y si pensara en el tiempo en que nos vi más felices, estoy seguro de que fue hasta antes de mudarnos. Antes, durante nuestro noviazgo, solíamos salir; nunca fui muy social, la conocí en una cita a ciegas que arregló Naruto, y me gustó en seguida, no terminó en nada importante, pero, no se lo llegué a _confesar_, hasta unos meses después, ya que me era difícil expresarme, aunque los demás ayudaban, haciendo que coincidiéramos en casi todas partes, y cuando empezamos a salir, íbamos a una que otra fiesta de nuestros amigos, a ella le gustaba bailar, lo noté, pero yo prefería verla; nunca fui alguien romántico, me avergonzaba tomarla de la mano en la calle, lo creía cursi, y ¿flores?, no era lo mío.

En cuanto al trabajo, fui tomándome más tiempo del que debía, ya que más responsabilidades me eran impuestas; a veces me quedaba allí más tiempo, de lo que podía pasar con ella; siempre tenía muchas llamadas perdidas, y cuando se mudó a mi departamento, ella siempre estaba esperándome, y al llegar demasiado cansado, a veces, ni siquiera le preguntaba cómo le había ido, apenas si le daba un beso, y me tumbaba en la cama, quedándome torpemente dormido, y los días que podía llegar temprano, no tenía ganas de salir, le dejaba que ella lo hiciera si así lo quería, prefería ver una película en casa; nuestro primer aniversario, lo olvidé por completo, el trabajo me tenía presionado, y ella pareció perdonarme, eso creí.

Hace un par de días, me pidió que la llevara a bailar, tan sólo nosotros dos, sus ojos brillaban, parecía triste, y al mismo tiempo, _esperanzada_ en algo; ella ya tenía fecha, y hora para ello, pero mi agenda estaba ocupada, y sí, con más trabajo que no podía posponer. Sakura aceptó mi negativa con madurez, y esa pequeña esperanza que parecía iluminarle el rostro, desapareció, así como llegó; al día siguiente, llegué de trabajar, y ella, _ya no estaba allí _para recibirme, me pareció extraño, entré a la habitación, todo parecía en orden, pero, cuando abrí algunos cajones, supe que ella se había marchado, y yo no pude hacer nada por detenerla.

**Fin Flashback**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"_My pride, my ego, my needs, and my selfish ways,_

_Caused the good, strong woman like you, to walk out my life"_

Soy un completo idiota, me preferí a mí, nunca velé por tus intereses, tus gustos, nunca quise hacer algo contigo, de las tantas cosas que querías, siempre teníamos que hacer lo que a mí no me molestaba, y tú, siempre te _sacrificaste_; todo lo que hice fue alejarte de mí, apagar esa luz que emitías cuando eras feliz, y no te demostré cuánto te amaba.

"_Now i never, never get to clean up the mess i made,_

_And it haunts me every time i close my eyes"_

No puedo dormir, cuando lo intento, siempre llegan a mí, a atormentarme, todas aquellas imágenes tuyas, aquellos recuerdos, cuando con aquella hermosa sonrisa, solías pedirme algo gentilmente, esperando que te dijera que aceptara. Sé que esto ya no se puede arreglar.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"_Although it hurts, i'll be the first to say that i was wrong,_

_I know i´m probably much too late, to try apologize for my mistakes"_

Sé que ya no tengo oportunidad contigo, estás saliendo con alguien, y no sólo eso, casi seis meses más han transcurrido, y he visto la invitación a tu boda, Naruto me la mostró, y debo decir que te he visto con él antes, hace poco en un restaurant, tuve una cena de negocios, y tú estabas bailando con _él_, el tipo te sonreía, te acariciaba, te idolatraba, y yo sólo podía verte, moverte a su compás.

"_But i just want you to know:_

_I hope he buys you flowers, i hope he holds your hand,_

_Give you all his hours, when he has the chance,_

_Take you to every party, because i remember how much you love to dance,_

_Do all the things i should have done, when i was your man"_

Hoy te ves radiante, pensaba tan sólo estar en la ceremonia, pero me deslumbraste, y quise verte un poco más, aunque como siempre, de lejos, y lo que me desconcertó, fue que volteaste a verme, mientras yo estaba sentado en aquella mesa, le dijiste algo a _él_, y al asentir, te acercaste a mí, me extendiste la mano, y me pediste que te concediera la pieza, y esta vez, en silencio, te dije que _sí._

Bailamos, no era la primera vez, ya lo habíamos hecho antes, una noche, en mi departamento cuando recién nos mudamos, fue tan sólo para celebrar; me miraste unos segundos, me volviste a sonreír.

—Perdón —una lágrima resbaló por tu mejilla, y yo la limpié con mi pulgar, negando a su palabra.

—Eso lo debería decir yo, pero, esta vez, te diré algo más que _perdón_ —respiré profundo, y empecé—: "Espero que él te compre flores, y te sostenga la mano, que te dé de su tiempo, cada vez que tenga la oportunidad, que te lleve a todas las fiestas, porque todavía recuerdo cuánto te encanta bailar; que haga todas las cosas que yo debería haber hecho, cuando _estaba_ en su lugar."

—S-sasuke-kun —otra lágrima cayó sin clemencia, e hice lo mismo que con la anterior.

—No tienes que decirme nada, Sakura —le sonreí—, sólo quiero que seas _feliz_.

Aquel hombre, su ahora esposo, se acercó, la tomó por la cintura, y me miró, él tan sólo asintió, y yo lo imité, no pude hacer más, tomé una de sus delicadas manos, y la besé allí, era nuestra despedida; me marché dejándolos solos, sin mirar atrás, no hasta que salí de la pista de baile, y retomé mi lugar en la mesa, junto al dobe y Hinata, no estaría mal contemplarla unos minutos más. Naruto puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro, él aprobaba lo que había hecho; no buscar a Sakura, fue lo mejor, después de todo.

"_Now my baby´s dancing, but she´s dancing with another man"_

Ahora ella volvía a bailar, volvía a sonreír, y la veía feliz, pero esa felicidad no provenía de mí, otro hombre se la _ofrecía_ por mí.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**N/A: No sé qué tengo, pero estoy de ánimos con los one shots, y espero mañana poder terminar y publicar el capítulo 9 de "Malentendidos", para las que lo están esperando.**

**Atte.**

**Yuki \(^.^)/ **


End file.
